


On top of the world (or ferris wheel)

by aquasviolet



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Jay is jealous as heck, M/M, Mal is the knowing friend, bear with its the first time i've written a jaylos centred story, inspired a little by Love Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquasviolet/pseuds/aquasviolet
Summary: Jay isn't too happy when finding out Carlos invited Jane to the Auradon Summer Fair, and he can't seem to work out why.





	On top of the world (or ferris wheel)

Jay wasn't sure how he felt, bright lights flashing over his leather jacket and tainting his skin with hues of reds, yellows and all other shades one could think of. His gaze fixed yet not on those bright lights of the Auradon Summer Fair, but the hues that reflected off a freckled face, a expression confused almost as much as Jay himself-but maybe far less than Jay, because he couldn't understand the drop in his stomach and the sour taste in his mouth after hearing those words.

_I invited Jane tonight_

"You did what?" Confusion lacing his voice, glad spite didn't manage to seethe through his teeth as Carlos answered, warm brown eyes squinting slightly as if to try figure Jay out like a chemistry equation-except ten times harder than a chemistry equation.

"I invited Jane, you know let her spend some time without her mother being all overprotective"

Again another drop in Jays stomach, and it left the ex thief wondering what in the underworld was going on, yet Jay tried desperately to shrug it off as he nodded.

"Cool"

 

There was a beat, one with a confused glare from the white haired boy before he caught sight of the girl in mention making her way towards them.

"Hiya guys" She called, smiling and waving as she approached, something that just made Jays stomach squirm, oddly.

He noticed how her bright eyes were attached to the black and white leather clad boy next to him and felt his jaw clench as it took a moment for her gaze to acknowledge him.

"Jane" Carlos grinned and Jay could only really give a small smile as she glanced over

"Jay, Carlos, you have no idea how excited I am, you are gonna love it"

Pure excitement laced her tone, one Jay would usually not mind but tonight he had the urge to grimace, something he hadn't felt the need to do for months and something that was deemed more an Isle style manor.

"I'm so excited!" Carlos grinned, jumping up and down and Jay couldn't not grin, without thinking reaching up to tap the scientists shoulder as he stopped, something he reduced to a few taps after realising maybe he had lingered the hold for a while.

"Wonder if it will be more fun then climbing buildings and swinging off scaffolds aye Carlos" a sly grin appearing on his face as he thought back to Carlos' excitement when discovering a summer fair existed.

How he said the idea of rides brought back how he and Jay would swing round off rusty metal cranes on the docks, or flipping off exposed bars and sliding down slanted metal roofs, those few months when Jay had come to class Carlos and Evie as friends (well partners in crime, Jay had classed back then)  how it was one of the only good memories Carlos really pointed out from the Isle.

 

"We shall see" Carlos chuckled and Jay couldn't help but tap back on white leather and pull him close for a one armed side hug, fizzlings of joy rushing through his veins like he had just won a Tourney match. Something Jay once again pushed aside like he always did, letting his arm drop down and soon enough the trio set off round the bright lights of the fair under the darkening evening sky.

The fair offered so many interesting things, Jordan had set up a fortune telling tent, and Herkie a strength-o-meter, whacking down the hammer to reach the bell which was something Jay very proudly did. The atmosphere was busy and filled with excitement, familiar faces smiling in greetings as they roamed around and they even spotted Mal and Evie hand in hand, a passing conversation becoming Mal mentioning how Evie refused to go into the house of mirrors.

"I am not being reminded of the dreaded funhouse" Evie retorted, something Jane looked in confusion at, but Jay and Carlos knew what she was talking about, the twisted and definitely not as light hearted trip to the Isle of the doomed featuring Maleficents castle of twisted and winding hallways. The funhouse with the magic mirror that sent poor Evie to tears with its horrifying curses and challenging questions of spells.

"Well how about we do candy floss then the Ferris Wheel" Mal offered and Evies eyes lit up and out from their slight horror of past memories.

"Oh the Ferris Wheel!" Jane spoke up, smiling and holding onto Carlos' sleeve, eyes darting up to the unmissable big wheel filled with multicoloured lights, moving slowly as people were took round in seats.

"So that's it"

_Not as good as the crane by the docks, much less thrilling._

"I would love to go" Jane smiled and there was a beat before an answer

"I'll take you"

Jay felt his eyes widen as he looked to the freckled boy stood beside him.

"It would be really interesting to experience centripetal acceleration"

Eyes looked and Mal snorted, Jay finding himself sending her a sharp glare, Carlos loved his physics and his science, Jay didn't really understand it one bit, but seeing how passionate Carlos was and how happy he looked when he spoke about it was something that made Jays heart swell-something many months ago he never would have had- _heck Auradon was really getting to him now._

"Awesome we should totally catch it now it isn't that busy" and in that moment of Janes words Jays heart shrunk once again, continuing as he followed his friends as that made their way over to the attraction.

 

They walked, Mal and Evie still hand in hand, and Carlos rather close to Jane, hands brushing against each other briefly before Carlos hooked his arm round hers and Jay never felt more confused at himself than witnessing the motion.

_Did Carlos feel the same when Jay aimlessly flirted with all the girls? Did Carlos feel the same when Jay invited Lonnie to some events?_

Jay just didn't know and it frustrated him, annoyance aching in his bones as he walked across the field full of painted faces and brightly coloured tents.

The queue for the Ferris Wheel wasn't too long, and something which an overly cautious Jane had to wait as she checked the health and safety requirements plastered on the side next to the height limits.Jay stood as Mal and Evie joined the queue, and Carlos lingered back, warm brown eyes keeping an eye on the brunette beside the regulations. Not where Jay wanted them to be as he stood next to white and black leather, a strange hole feeling like it settled within him as he didn't know what to say, usually he could enjoy silence besides Carlos, he felt comfortable round Carlos, but this evening just was some kind of massive blip.

"You're gong on the Ferris Wheel with Jane then" the ex thief let slip from his thoughts, something he wished he didn't as curious brown eyes turned to face a slightly upset glance.

Carlos knew Jay too well as a brow raised from the freckled boy and curated a response.

"Yeah...what's wrong wth that?"

Jay suddenly had found interest in his leather gloves, fiddling with them as he wished he could have reminded for a moment.

"Well you know I thought you and me would've gone on it you know? You know experience a new kind of ride and compare it to the Isle and..." The boy forced himself to trail off, heat rising to his cheeks-he was so glad the dark evening and coloured lights helped cover it up.

 

Carlos looked, unreadable expression on his face and silence filled between the pair for a another moment until a brunette appeared once again beside the pair “All good”

Jay couldn’t even look, he managed a small smile and a nod yet didn’t want spite to cross his face again as a pool of guilt spread through his veins.He loved his friends and he almost felt like his old morals where getting the better of him and he hated it, it almost felt like his fathers words of greed and disregard was coming forth from the back of his mind.Brown eyes fell to the floor as his mind swirled, standing as they progressed in the queue.

“Us next!” Jane exclaimed, the only thing to drag the Tourney players thoughts away as he glanced up to see two smiling faces as they turned to take a seat on the ride, yet before he could look away a bold green caught the side of his sight, not that of the bright lights beaming from the attractions but a pair of eyes beaming from purple hair and giving a look Jay knew too well.

Mal was Jays oldest friend, closest partner in crime and from growing up together they knew each other all too well. Guessing from the glance, Jay knew the face had him all figured out. The fae let go of the fashion designers hand, Evie smiling as she waved up to the pair heading off round the ride. Mal instead taking the chance to walk forward a little, purple leather hovering beside yellow and red.

“Jealous?” A quite chuckle sounded and Jays eyes widened coughing as his sharp breath caught in his throat.

_Jealous? No...right?_

 

A cough was covered into a snort, shuffling his feet as a sinking feeling consumed him.

_Was that the feeling? Seeing Carlos hang around with Jane?_

“You don’t know feelings” Jay sneered, his Isle reactions cropping up again.

_Defensive and Selfish-not what he should be now._

“I’m learning” Mal smirked, green eyes rolling. Although after a beat a tone of seriousness filled the air.

“You’re in denial Jay, your jealous of  him and Jane”

 

The sinking feeling drowned him.

He cared about Carlos-he cared a lot, and ever since Jane was more regular of a study buddy he had felt this way.Maybe he cared too much for Carlos. Maybe he cared because of how he felt he was loosing his friend, Jay wanted the small genius to himself with his cute grins and adorable brown eyes and-

“You love him”

_What_

“No I don’t”

A brow raised with green filled with ‘come on’

_Did he?_

“I’ve seen the way you look, and jealousy has just solidified it for me”

“Since when where you a relationship expert”

A snort then a chuckle

“Listening to Evie’s gossip for hours on end? Yes”

The pair giggled for a moment as Jay felt all over the place, finally plucking up the courage to see Carlos grinning from the Ferris wheel yet instead he witnessed Jane running forward from out of the seat.

“Where’s Carlos?”

The brunette merely smiled, stepping and looking behind her as she spoke.

“He’s saved a seat for you” and that was when Jay looked up in surprise to see the white haired boy, a small smile on his lips as he sat, empty seat beside him as the operator stood with the barrier open.

“Thanks Jane” He patted her on the shoulder, spite no longer felt against her as he jogged forward in his athletic strides, all the screams and giggles and sounds of the fair muffled as he only saw Carlos.

 

“Heya” He spoke timidly, almost like the quiet boy he knew on the Isle, the boy he had grown to adore.

As the belt clicked in and the barrier closed the two started to move round, up round and ready to catch the nighttime views of Auradon, speckled lights like fairy dust in the horizon, mingling within dark medieval towers of castles and cottages, light reflecting off the brickwork. Also the closest the view of the wonderful fair, filled with rainbows of lights and excitement, bold tents getting smaller and smaller.

Yet Jay wasn’t bothered about that, he just looked to the white haired boy beside him.

“Wassup” Jay spoke, surprised how he caught on nervously as the warm brown eyes met his, twice as curious and enchanting than usual.

“You were jealous weren’t you”

A blush creeped up onto the Tourney players face, one he knew couldn’t be hidden anymore.

“You are too clever” Jay uttered, glancing away as Carlos lightly chuckled.

_That boy was always two steps ahead of everyone else, too quick witted._

 

“You know you don’t have to be” suddenly a hand crept round Jays, sparks forming at their touch, breath caught in his throat.

“Huh?” Jay turned to see what the boy had to say next yet instead lips crashed against his, and Jay felt his breath leave him as warmth radiated through everything.

 

_Now Jay had to admit stealing was a adrenaline rush, but nothing could compare to this._

 

Jays hand raised to cup a cheek, soft kisses as lips moved together in a minute of bliss under the star filled skies.

“I don’t have to be” he breathed as small smile ran across his lips- _Jay cared a lot for Carlos, he loved Carlos._

“Correct” as a blush creeped on freckled cheeks.

Jays heart swelled as he turned to look at the speckled stars from the skies to Auradon.

“Is a Ferris Wheel better than an dock crane?” He asked and a chuckle escaped the white haired boys lips.

“With you, so much better-no hate to Jane of course” and both boys giggled as they reached the top of the wheel-the best view, as if they were on top of the world.

_Jay for sure felt on top of the world._


End file.
